1. Field of the Invention
This invention, in general, relates to an apparatus for shaving and, in particular, to a disposable safety razor that may be adjusted to provide a convex, straight and a concave shaving edge to accommodate the various configurations of body contours encountered during shaving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the introduction of the conventional safety razor, the shaving device has consisted mostly of a handle, a base with a guard and a cover that opens to admit and retain a flexible blade. With the advent of the disposable razor, the blade was placed in a fixed base and the entire razor assembly was disposed of when the blade became dull.
Most disposable safety razors provide two or more, spaced apart, parallel, straight, single-edged blades. In the past, conventional razors have introduced the ability to change the curvature of the flexible blade to either convex or concave. Some of these razors required the user to remove and turn the base over to provide a convex or concave shaving surface and some designed to change shape as they were drawn over the surface being shaved. None of these provided a razor that would conform to the facial or body contours easily and allow the user to quickly change the contour of the blade when needed as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,447 to M. B. Behrman on Mar. 31, 1931 shows a razor with a convex movable head that forces a flat blade into a convex shape. The blade remains in the convex shape while secured in the razor head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,496 to W. R. Pomper on Oct. 29, 1968 describes a razor that forms the blade into various convex shapes. The user has no control over this razor except by how hard he or she presses down on the razor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,791 to Barbara J. Van Cleve on June 24, 1980 shows a razor with a nonadjustable head into which can be inserted two flat blades, one on a convex-shaped side and the other on a concave-shaped side. This razor is not easily used on the variety of shaved areas of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,744 to Miguel H. Esnard on July 17, 1984 describes a razor that bends a blade from convex to concave as it is drawn over the selected shaving surface. Again, only friction controls the flexing of this blade and would be difficult to master without cutting or abrading the surface being shaved.